narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals
Note: This was left off from Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals!. The Hokage's Orders Shikamaru, Otonami, and Ryuka were running (with Otonami running at ninja speed) to the Hokage Mansion. Man, I never knew that these star crystals were that important. Otonami clenches his fist. Maybe I can actually defeat my father because of these crystals! Indo stood in front of Hokage mansion, "Where's Speedy and the others? They were suppose to be here." Indo saw them running to him "Finally." "Hi, Indo!" Ryuka called out, stopping near in front of him. "Are you goin' too?" "What!? What's Dummy Practice doing here?" Otonami asked Tsunade. Indo sighed, "To go with you, Speedy." "Well, he's supposed to be accompany you on a mission that Shikamaru has completely assigned for you. You're supposed to be on a journey, from what I've heard." Tsunade said, as she got papers from her desk. "Yes...we have found an important probable S-Rank Mission for them to find multiple crystals like these." Shikamaru then showed Tsunade the red star crystal. Tsunade eyed the crystal. "Where did you find this?" Tsunade asked. Otonami shifted a bit. "We'll talk about that inside here in this office." Shikamaru said. He then signals for Ryuka and Indo to go out. Ryuka frowned, wanting to hear how Otonami had gotten his hands on it, but chose not to say anything, as he walked out. Indo then follows Ryuka and waits outside. "Ryuka, what's happening? Why was I called to Tsunade? I not surprised, but..."" "Well, if Shikamaru's coming, the four of us, him, Otonami, you, and I, will be going to the Land of Water." Ryuka replied. Indo leaned againist a wall, "Well, it can't be as bad as getting an Olcar Nut for Tsunade". Ryuka looked at him with a casual glance, putting his hands behind his head. "On the contrary, I think it's gonna be quite exciting." Indo laughed, "For me and Tsunade, nothing is exciting anymore. I used to be known as The Dark Ninja...now, I'm known as Tsunade's slave. Even Naruto gets more action than me." Ryuka's eyes widened a bit. "Tsunade's slave? That's....a bit....insulting, don't you think?" He asked. "All right then, where did you get this crystal?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru then says, "Let's have Otonami fill it in for us." Otonami then shrugs and goes up to Tsunade. "Do you know the ANBU that found me and took orders to send me at my house and just become a Leaf Ninja?" Tsunade nods. "Yeah, that's where I got the crystal from..." The Hokage then gets up from her chair. "What are you saying? That ANBU died 2 years ago...how did she get it?" Otonami then shakes his head. "How am I supposed to know this crap? She said that it was a parting gift, saying that it'll be the last time I see her! How am I supposed to know of who this anonymous ANBU female?!" Otonami shouts at the Hokage. "Calm down!" Tsunade shouted back. She then rests back at her chair. "Otonami, wait outside with Indo and Ryuka." Otonami obeys and goes outside the hall. "Shikamaru, come here." Tsunade shifts her hand. Ryuka perked his ears. "A lot of yellin' goin' on in there...." He thought. Then he heard the door creak, and turned to see Otonami walking out to the hall. "And I can guess who it was." Ryuka smirked. "Did Lady Tsunade kick you out too?" "Damn, she's pretty annoying." Otonami said. And he waits for Shikamaru and Tsunade to be done with conversation. After some 15 minutes, Shikamaru then opens the door and calls for Otonami to come inside. Now what? as Otonami went inside, leaving Ryuka and Indo again. "Okay, come to me." Tsunade said as Otonami went in. Otonami then goes up to Tsunade and suddenly, Tsuande injects a needle to Otonami and quickly takes out blood. Reacting from the pain, Otonami immediately steps back. "What the he--" Shikamaru interrupts. "Let's just say that your blood will be having a generic research to see if your from a clan. Now then." Shikamaru then goes up to Otonami. "Me and Tsunade were talking about your past and of how you got the red crystal. Now then, the translations do say of where it is, saying it's in some kind of cave. Really, it's in a temple of some kind. A cave in a temple, get it? Okay, this temple that your going to could trigger multiple traps that could kill you." Shikamaru says. Then he pulls out 2 containers. One big, and one small. "What?" Otonami asked. "You see, one container is for you to get the star crystals and keep it in here. The other one is a little complex, you see..." Shikamaru voice then trails on. Ryuka sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. Why was he and Indo stuck out here? It was so boring! To ask Ryuka Uchiha to patienty sit for who-knows how many hours and wait for someone else is something that can't be done! Turning to the door, he called out, "My arms are falling asleep!". He snickered to himself. BAM! The door was opened and the door knocked Ryuka to the wall. "All right, let's go." Otonami said and he leaves with Indo outside of the Hokage Mansion, with Tsunade and Shikamaru. Ryuka rubbed his head. "Ow...." A vein appeared on his head, and he got up and followed. "Gee, thanks for the warning!" Departure "All right then, once you get the next star crystal. Report back to here! All right?" Shikamaru said. Everyone then agrees. Tsunade then goes up to Otonami. "You will be safe and everything, all right?" Otonami then says yes. With that, Indo, Ryuka, and Otonami then leaves off running. "I hope that they'll make it, and at least use the transportation thing I gave to Otonami." Tsunade then replies: "Of course he'll come back. In fact, expect him in a day or so." With that, Tsunade leaves for the Hokage Mansion. Indo looked at the others, "So, what's the plan? We look for some stupid crystals?"